


Across The Great Divide

by goddessofcruelty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Damon Salvatore is Bad at Feelings, Excessive Drinking, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ric is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ric forgets that he's the younger one, that Damon has over a century on him, that he's seen regimes rise and fall, fads come and go and come again, because sometimes, Damon is such a child. And he probably shouldn't tell the other man that, but he's drunk enough not to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Great Divide

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for a couple people on the Dalaric tag on Tumblr, ([here](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com/post/111488298239/i-dont-know-who-you-are-but-i-love-you-dalaric) and [here](http://isracatsandmusic.tumblr.com/post/111534714765/omg-anon-youre-the-fuckin-best-and-i-love-you-so)) and found I just had to finish it.

Sometimes, Ric forgets that _he's_ the younger one, that Damon has over a century on him, that he's seen regimes rise and fall, fads come and go and come again, because sometimes, Damon is such a _child_. And he probably shouldn't _tell_ the other man that, but he's drunk enough not to care.

Ric _expects_ Damon to be pissed, to get up in his face and remind him just how long he's been a predator, but Damon doesn't. He doesn't even flinch back with hurt in his eyes. No, Damn slowly narrows his eyes, looks at Ric like he's a puzzle that Damon suddenly needs to figure out, and...

No, Ric cannot go down that road.

He gets up, tries to leave, but suddenly Damon's in his face, quick with that vampiric speed. Ric shoves him away, might have even thrown a punch (it's all a bit fuzzy) but suddenly he's laying on his back on the living room floor, blinking up at Damon.

“Get off,” he snarls, shoving ineffectually, but Damon just arches a brow and refuses to move.

“Not until you tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours,” Damon responds with that lopsided smirk he has, and he's probably going to keep going, but Ric has had enough.

More than enough.

He just lifts his chin and mashes his lips against Damon's.

It's sloppy, messy, definitely not his best kiss, but it gets Damon off of him, the vampire freezing and then flickering across the room. Ric lifts his eyes, and they stare at each other for a second that stretches until it snaps, and Damon...

Damon vanishes.

Ric closes his eyes, flops back onto the floor, and then reaches for the bottle on the coffee table.

-

Ric is blinding, almost passed out, didn't-know-i-could-get-this-drunk drunk four hours later, still on the floor, when Damon walks back in, just _appears_ at the periphery of his vision.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you?” he spits out, pacing, with his head to the side in that Damon kind of way. There's a lot of things Ric could say right now, but he doesn't say any of them, just chucks one of the empty bottles at Damon's head and flips the vampire off.

“Why would you do that? _Why_ , Ric?” Damon crouches down next to him, staring intently down, a faint furrow to his brow.

“Fuck you, Damon,” Ric slurs. “Just. Just go.” He bats in the general direction of his friend – well former friend, Ric's pretty sure that's been shattered into pieces – and then groans as the room spins. “Just leave. Leave like you always leave.”

The silence is absolute, and for the longest time, Ric thinks that Damon has gone again. But then he reappears back in Ric's line of sight. And he's hoisting the now-human, former-vampire off the ground, carrying him in those supernaturally strong arms, and it's wrong, _all wrong_.

“What's all wrong, Ric?” Damon asks softly as he carries him down the hallway.

“I should be carrying you,” Ric mumbles. “Should be the one holding you.”

Damon stops walking for a minute, then shakes his head and continues on his way, takes Ric right into the bathroom, turns the shower on ice cold, and chucks his best friend into it fully clothed. Ric yelps, and Damon may or may not smirk faintly at the noise as he goes to get a cup of the coffee he brewed while Ric was laying on the floor and rambling.

Once the water has had its effect – and Ric has brought a good amount of the whiskey back up – Damon hands him the coffee with narrowed eyes before wrapping a towel around him. “Drink this, and then we're going to have a little talk.”

Ric takes a sip of the coffee, not looking up at Damon. “Got nothing to say.”

“Alright. Fine. Ric..” Damon gets up and paces back and forth. “I'll do the talking. You kissed me, you asshole. _You can't do that_. You can't just up and kiss someone. It ruins everything!”

Ric silently sips his coffee.

“How long, Ric?” Damon grabs a fistful of the taller man's sodden shirt and pulls him to his feet, shaking him lightly as he leans against the bathroom wall. “How. _Long_?”

“Just under three years,” Ric confesses quietly, still not looking up.

Damon frowns, opens his mouth, shakes his head, furrows his brow, and then runs a hand through his hair.

“Dammit, Ric,” he curses under his breath, then reaches a finger to lift Ric's chin. Finally, his eyes meet Damon's dark ones, and then Damon leans in, real slow and deliberate, and presses his lips softly to Ric's. It's chaste at first, but Ric's been holding back for so long, and he must still be a little drunk, because he can't help but press into it, to drop the towel he's holding onto and slide that hand around the back of Damon's neck.

This time, _this time_ Damon doesn't run away. This time he leans into Ric, and parts his lips. Ric takes the unspoken invitation and runs with it, deepening the kiss until they're both dizzy.

“Bedroom,” Damn demands hoarsely and Ric nods, surprising Damon by curling his hands around the vampire's backside, and lifting him. Damon's eyes go wide, and he wraps his legs around Ric's waist and delves back into that kiss.

Ric carries Damon to the bedroom and lays him out on the bed, carefully divests him of his clothing like he's a precious gift, placing kisses on every inch of revealed skin.

Damon can't.

“Don't..”

Ric looks up in surprise.

“Don't do that, Ric, don't..” Damon waves his hand, “you know, be all... _nice_.” He says it like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Ric climbs up from where he'd been pressing kisses along Damon's stomach and lays down next to the dark-haired man.

“You'd prefer I be rough and it all be over quick. Wham, bam?” Ric huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “I just want to show you how special you are, Damon.”

“I'm not – ” Damon begins, but Ric hushes him with a kiss.

“You are, and I'm going to spend as long as it takes to prove it to you.”

He moves again, moves down as Damon begins his protest, resumes kissing his way along the vampire's abdomen, but by the time he tugs the last piece of clothing free, Damon finds he can't really recall what he wanted to say. And by the time Ric's mouth closes around him, he can't think about anything at all.

 


End file.
